


Dandelions (season 1)

by willowrosenbxrg



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine season 1, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowrosenbxrg/pseuds/willowrosenbxrg
Summary: Detective Peterson is one of the best detectives in Brooklyn, alongside her best friend Detective Santiago and Peralta of course. She was career focused, determined and very hard to distract. But maybe their is just one person that will distract her....the leather coated Rosa Diaz.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Dandelions (season 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The writer here. This book is a rewrite of season 1 of Brooklyn Nine-Nine therefore i do not own the characters or story lines. However, I do own my original character Maisie Peterson. Each book (season) will be based of a song.  
> Season 1 : Dandelions by Ruth B  
> I do not own the song as well. Thank you and enjoy!

"This job is eating my alive, I cant breath anymore" muttered Jake under his breath just like they do in the popular action movies "Spent all these years trying to be the good guy; the man in the white hat". Santiago peered at the unusual boy a wash of confusion possessing her face. "Do we?" questioned Amy turning to her secondary on the case. "Nope i say just leave him" replied Maisie who was scanning the crime scene. A robbery. Pretty basic case which is simple to solve. "I'm not becoming like them" continued Jake "I am them". Amy rolled her eyes having had enough of whatever her colleague was doing. "Hey! What you doing weirdo?" asked Amy. "I'd doing the best speech from Donnie Bracso" replied Jake shocked that his primary didn't know the references. Maisie already knew what he was doing. Having worked with Jake in the past, she knew it was better to let him make his references rather than interrupt him. "Actually ten of me are doing the speech from Donnie Brasco" joked Jake referring to the ten other tv's that were picking up on his speech and movements. "God i wonder how you passed the police academy let alone first grade" commented Maisie. "Get it together man, ok?" added Amy turning to the shop owner. Maisie rejoined her primary at the counter. "The store was hit about 2 hours ago, from the shelves i can suspect that the thief mainly stole laptops, tablet-" pitched Maisie being interrupted by a tune of beats clearly being made by Jake. Amy and Maisie turned to the childish man who grinned widely and stopped the beats, apologising for his immaturity. "I'd like a list of all your employees who ever had access to the store" requested Amy scribbling notes down into her pad. "I would like to apologise for our partner his parents didnt give him enough attention" added Maisie. "Uh detective's i already solved the case" commented Jake "Were looking for 3 white males 1 of whom has sleeve tattoos on both arms". Amy and Maisie exchanged confused looks and walked over to their colleague. "And...how do you know that?" asked Amy trying to hide her confusion. "He has an informant on the inside" replied Maisie picking up on the mans plan. "Hey! No fair" complained Jake who began sulking like a toddler. "Get on with the reasoning Peralta" ordered Amy, sick of her secondary's immaturity. "He's been here for years, detective, watching...learning...waiting. His code name fuzzy cuddle bear" explained Jake reaching for a bear and holding it up for the two girls to see. Maisie let out a giggle at the code name. "He's a nano cam" mentioned Jake smiling smugly. "Ugh you got lucky" whined a defeated Amy. "No, I got here five minutes before you and figured in this gigantic electronics store there had to be at least one working camera" claimed Jake looking up from where he was fiddling with the cameras on the shelf. "Oh hi bad guys" said Jake greeting the criminals on the screens of the TV's "You did it fuzzy! You busted them and now you must return home". Jake played for a while, impersonating the bear until both girls had enough of his childish behaviour and slipped away.

The trio bounced into the precinct, criminal in hand, seeming very proud of the police work they had just undertook. "Ok let's head to morning briefing" suggested Maisie pulling her friends into the briefing room. Once entered, the trio took their seats and waited for the brief to commence.

"Yes, I did crack the case" explained Jake to his co-workers, a smug smile plastered to his face as he looked in the direction of Amy. "So, Santiago would you do the honours?". Amy grunted and emerged from her seat muttering 'i hate this' as she changed Peralta's arrest count from 23 to 24. "I'm winning" announced Jake causing a snowball of claps from his co-workers. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Amy will crush you just you wait" added Maisie as Amy re toke her seat next to the brunette girl. "Oh, I will" smirked Jake leaning back in his chair triumphily. Sergeant Terry Jeffords appeared behind the podium. "JP update on the Morgan Murder?" requested Terry. "Yep" answered Jake standing up to address the room "Good news for all you murder fans; earlier this morning someone decided to shoot and kill luxury food importer Henry Morgan. Body was found by the cleaning lady. During her interview i deduced her using expert detective work that she had something gross on her chin". The room exploded with disgust as the photo was displayed on the TV. "It could be flan" mentioned Charles. "As if Charles" commented Rosa spitting the last of his name like it was a out of date grape. "I think it's butterscotch pudding" added Jake. "Maybe it's just old person gunk" mentioned Detective Diaz who laid her feet on the desk in front of her. "Or apple pie?" added Maisie. "Yeah, it could be Maisie" replied Rosa letting her name roll over her tougne with no undertone of disgust. Maisie smiled to herself about the approval she had just received from the Rosa Diaz. She hardly ever agreed with anybody, let alone say their names with no disgust at all. "It could just be old person gunk" replied Jake as the room began to mould into a series of mutters. "How about we focus on the murder and not the old person?" suggested Terry re-catching the rooms attention. "Crime tech are at the scene now, were heading back when their done" explained Amy. "Ok, I want you on this; it's going to be priority one for the new CL" revealed Terry as everyone began bustling out the room. "Wait, tell us about the new captain" half asked-half ordered Rosa who was still nestled in her chair. "Captain Holt will be here soon, he'll want to introduce himself" answered Terry dismissing the briefing. 

Maisie finally finished her case file and immediately sent it to the printer to be printed in black and white. As she walked past Gina's desk to the printer she overheard the conversation that was happening between Gina and Charles. "Number two, she has a type and that's pretty much anyone but you" mentioned Gina. Curious, Maisie skipped over to the table. "What ya talking about?" asked Maisie. "Charles wants to take Rosa to the Rihanna concert but i'm trying to tell him in the nicest way possible he does not have a chance" explained Gina. "Oh" muttered Maisie disappointedly. The minute that she mentioned the concept of someone going on a date with Rosa a twinge of pain formed in the back of her head. She didn't know why. She was barely friends with Rosa so things like this weren't supposed to effect her. Should they? "Yeah that was my ex-wife's type to" sighed Charles sinking back in his chair. "Look a Rihanna concert is a pretty big thing" commented Gina. "I mean she likes old movies" mentioned Maisie. To be honest, out of the whole squad, she probably knew the most about the mystery that is Rosa Diaz and she knew very little. She hoped that in Rosa's eyes she considered her a friend but she doubted it. "How do you know that?" asked Gina. "She told me when we worked a case together a while back" replied Maisie. "That's cool, where would i find a place that shows old movies?" questioned Charles. "Oh just go on the internet and search the phrase 'i want to buy two movie tickets for a girl who doesn't like me'" replied Gina. Maisie giggled at the comment and walked off to the printer the thought of that pain lingering in her brain. 

Maisie was awoken from her desk nap by the sound of a loud voice which made her jump up. By Jake's desk there stood a tall man, strong build, dark skin and a stubble of hair on his head. Clearly Jake had already done something to upset him because by the expression on his face he wasn't very happy at all. Maisie turned to her desk partner who happened to be Rosa and questioned her about the situation. "Jake was using a robot voice to impersonate the Captain and he came in at exactly the right time" smirked Rosa fascinated by the new drama. Maisie nodded and turned her attention back to Jake and their new Captain. "Hey, new Captain alert" announced Jake his voice unsteady "You must be the new CEO, I'm Detective Jake Peralta. Its great to meet you". The Captain clearly was not up for Jake's shennaigians. "No don't let me interrupt you were describing what type of person i would be. I'd like you to finish" replied the Captain, his voice clouded with sarcasm. "It's not necessary...or I could recap very quickly...um sure...let's see...I think i said some joke about you being a washed up pencil pusher" muttered Jake. "Now do the robot voice" ordered the Captain receiving snigger's from Rosa and Maisie. Jake looked at him clearly confused. "The robot voice you were doing when you implied i was a rule following robot; i want to hear it again" added the Captain. This caused Jake to reluctantly do his very terrible robot impression setting Rosa and Maisie into uncontrollable giggles. "You two think its funny?" asked the new Captain. Rosa, thankfully stepped in after she noticed Maisie in silence. "No, we were laughing at how good it is that Jake is receiving public embarrassment for his actions" explained Rosa. The Captain, clearly unconvinced turned back to Jake. Maisie let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to the detective. "That was a terrible robot voice" noted the Captain receiving a nod of agreement from Jake "the next time i see you i'd like you to be wearing a neck tie". With that the captain returned to his office leaving the room in complete silence. "Well he's no fun" commented Maisie after being sure she was out of Holt's range of hearing. "Did anyone get a little bit of a gay vibe?" asked Gina "like you get from Maisie". Maisie's head shot up at this comment. "Excuse me?" detested the Detective. "Come on gay jokes are appropriate now you've come out" argued Gina. Just a few days ago she had changed her face book status in to interested in women and basically came out to her squad. She was happy nothing had changed majorly. Maisie nodded having been defeated by her love for gay jokes.

20 minutes had passed since they first arrived at Morgan's apartment, their new crime scene. "Okay, so the perp came in through the window, left the muddy red footprint and apparently had sex with the dish rack" announced Jake after analysing the scene. "Shell casing found here. Two shots. Bang. Bang." explained Amy using her hand as a gun to demonstrate the actions of the criminal. "Great work detective" commented Jake "You get a tie". Jake reached into his pocket and threw a tie into Amy's hand. Maisie was stood next to Rosa watching her write notes in the pad. "Remember to add direction of shots" corrected Maisie. "Thanks" replied Rosa genuinely thankful for the reminder. "Wait that's my tie! You took it from my desk" explained a annoyed Charles. "That's right Charles! Good solve. Tie for you" replied Jake taking another tie and throwing it over to Charles who thankfully accepted it. "Now everyone be sure to put those on because it's impossible to solve a crimes unless your wearing a tie" mentioned Jake clearly taking a dig at the new Captain. "Lay off the Captain, that man is going to be my rabbi" explained Amy. "Suck up" commented Rosa only loud enough for Maisie to hear. She sniggered and focused back on the conversation. "Okay first of all when you use the word rabbi, you know that turns me on and that's unfair in the working environment. Secondly, your rabbi is a pain in my ass" insisted Jake. "Yeah, he's a little too serious. What do you think Rosa?" asked a keen Charles. "He seems cool. Maisie what do you think?" replied Rosa. "He seems ok could be a bit more laid back. The tie rule is a bit much" answered Maisie happy her opinion was being included. "Looks like the perp stole a computer, a watch and a jamon iberico ham valued at-what! $6000" gasped Rosa a smile forming on her lips. Maisie peered over her shoulder a surprised gasp exiting her mouth as well. "$6000 dollars for a ham?" questioned Jake as shocked as the two girls previous were. "Jamon Iberico is an amazing cured ham from Spain. They had it at my uncle's funeral. I gorged myself at that funeral. I mean, I was constipated for three days" explained Charles. "Wow. Thats a great story, Charles, thank you" replied Jake clearly unbothered by yet another one of Charles odd stories "All right, listen up everybody! Better contact Captain Holt, let him know we got a ten-tie situation". Maisie tried to shoot Jake warning looks about who was approaching behind him but he did not catch on. "Speaking of ties, where's yours, meep morp?" asked the Captain who had just arrived. "This is fantastic" muttered Jake before turning around to address the Captain who had just arrived "Captain! Hey! Welcome to the murder. What are you doing here?" asked Jake. "I like to know what my detectives are up to. Is that ok by you?" asked the Captain receiving a nod from Jake. "Take Santiago and knock on doors. See if the neighbours heard anything". "Door duty? It's a waste of time" groaned Jake. "Diaz, Boyle and Peterson check in on the coroner. Report back to me in a hour" ordered the Captain. The three of them disappeared downstairs to escape the fire brewing between the Captain and Jake.

After finding their prime suspect the squad drove out to the Brooklyn self storage which was where their perp was suspected to be. Maisie had been assigned in a stakeout with Rosa and Charles which was incredibly awkward after their almost date. "Here" announced Rosa after what felt like an hour of silence "I feel bad that you spent all that money on the movie tickets". She handed him a wad of cash. "Why don't you just go to the movies with me?" asked Charles. "Nope" replied Rosa sharply. "The day a woman volunteerily goes on a date with you will be the day i date a man. Never" joked Maisie. "Damn love the gay jokes" commented Rosa high fiving Maisie. Suddenly they saw a figure entering the storage unit. "Rakato!" announced Maisie causing all three of them to jump out the car and rush into the building. Maisie peered in holding her gun close in case she needed some defence. "Clear" she announced and the trio entered the building. Finally they found Jake being cornered by their perp. "Actually your not going anywhere" announced Jake "because if you take a look to your left you'll see detective's Diaz and Peterson, right there is detective's Santiago and Boyle, and behind you is Captain Holt. Point is my team has you surrounded. Oh my god! I just got the tie thing. Captain i just figured it out". Jake began going on a rant about uniforms which no one was really paying attention too. Rosa rushed forward and grabbed Rakto handcuffing him and announcing the infamous arrest phrase. "Pretty good Diaz" smiled Maisie. "You too Maize" replied Rosa walking off to the car with the perp. Maize...nobody had ever called her that before. But she knew it would definitely stick now! 


End file.
